


(Like a) Proposal

by RocioWrites



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone clapped and then, the entire stadium was doing the same like this was a proposal. The blush in his cheeks intensified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Like a) Proposal

Written for the [German Football Prompt Meme](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/).

Prompt: Mario Gomez x Thomas Muller. Thomas talking about their relationship in public. ([x](http://germanfootmeme.livejournal.com/550.html?thread=2854#t2854))

*

The whole stadium went silent.  
  
“What is he doing here? The doctor said he can’t play.”  
  
“Oh he’s not playing.” A voice to his right supplied. He knew the owner of the voice but his eyes were glued to the huge screen where Thomas appeared. He was smiling nervously and twitching, it was kind of endearing if it wasn’t for the fact that everyone was watching.  
  
The sudden murmuring made it oh so difficult to keep his mind focused. And then Thomas cleared his throat and God, what the hell was about to happen?  
  
“Hi! Uhm, well, I bet most of you know me. If not, I’m Thomas Muller. I play for the… yeah you surely know all that. And uhm, I’m not playing this game because I injured my leg in a practice and my doctor told me I can’t play right now.” He was babbling now and Mario just cringed, this wouldn’t end well. “So, no, I’m here to talk to all my fans. I know I’ve pissed some of you off because…”  
  
He was going to say it!  
  
Well, it was difficult to deny their relationship after those photos but still…  
  
He cleared his throat again and carried on, with a bit more of confidence in his voice this time. “There are two things I love. Playing and my family. And when I find someone new that I love, this person becomes family.” The smile was bright and showed he was remembering good times. “Look, I know I’ve been distracted. But it’s not Mario’s fault. It’s my own fault, I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”  
  
Mario sucked in a breath, startled. “Don’t.” He whispered knowing Thomas wouldn’t - couldn’t, actually - listen.  
  
“And I came to this conclusion: life is too short to stop doing what I love. I won’t ever stop playing and I’m not leaving Mario because a bunch of people is mad. Hope you all understand it.”  
  
The murmuring grew louder and Mario had the urge to run to wherever the other was and steal all the oxygen in his lungs with a kiss. Someone clapped and then, the entire stadium was doing the same like this was a proposal. The blush in his cheeks intensified.  
  
The Thomas on the screen smiled and started to laugh good-naturedly. “Oh I think you understand huh?”

Whistling and more clapping were the answer.  
  
“God, I’m going to kill him when I get home.” But the threat was laced with relief and love and a promise of more good memories for both of them.


End file.
